We Solemnly Swear
by TheTwelfthSisterInLaw
Summary: The Marauders Map, animagi, and Snapes infamous memory.What's not to love about that fateful fifth year?


_**Okay. So, I've wanted to post this story for a while. But I was hesitant for a few reasons. First, this is my first fan fiction.. ever. Second, it has no plot. Third, I don't know how often I'll update and I know how annoying that is. **_

_**But.. I love the Marauders. Love, love, love. I'm writing about their fifth year because it has the most to go by. My favorite chapter in the entire Harry Potter series is "Snape's Worst Memory." I'm going to start out with telling the Marauders' story. Not Lily and James. That may be kinda hard, because I love Lily and James fics and it might evolve into one if I continue this story through seventh year. **_

_**So here's my story, inspired by my excitement for the seventh book on Friday. Please review! Critism is welcome, please tell me if you don't like something. Unless you're just being obnoxious. That's just annoying. **_

**Disclaimer: Yep… there it is. **

**Chapter One**

James Potter was heading down the familiar corridors of the Hogwarts express, pushing his trunk full of things for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was searching for his three best friends, he had been late getting on the train and they had already boarded when he rushed into the station hastily kissing his mother goodbye. He spied a familiar face, but it didn't belong to a friend.

"Ah, Snievillus, the sight of you brings an unpleasant start to my year." James remark came out in a mocking, would-be casual tone.

Severus Snape's lip curled into the same disagreeable smirk James had loathed for the past five years of his youth.

"Potter, I'm afraid if you continue to strut around Hogwarts this year with such a false sense of security you may be unfortunate to land yourself in some very sticky situations. Things are changing around here and your arrogance won't be tolerated much longer."

James didn't know weather to laugh at Snape's ridiculous outburst or throw him against the wall of the train for threatening him. He decided on hexing him to pieces.

He snatched his wand quickly out of his robes. Snape, as if waiting for this reaction all along, whipped his own wand from his pocket. James was about to send Snape flying thorough the air when a mass of wavy red hair diverted his attention from Snape and he hastily stuffed his wand back into his robes.

Snape, curious to know why James Potter of all people had surrendered, turned around to see Lily Evans walk out of a nearby compartment with one of her friends.

"All right Evans?" James instantly straightened up and began acting civil.

"What are you two doing?" Lily's startling green eyes were suspicious.

"I'm just taking care of some slime I found hanging around the train." James glared at Snape who was looking at James and Lily with both irritation and disgust.

"Why don't you go back to your troupe of misfits Potter?"

"As you wish Evans." James walked past Snape, careful to hit him with his shoulder hard as he passed.

"Payton." James nodded at Lily's friend who smiled and blushed slightly at being addressed by James Potter.

The Marauders soon got bored of Exploding Snap and began comparing various Transfiguration books they'd gotten over the summer. Sirius Black, James best friend, was just suggesting a "festive greeting" to kick off the night's start-of-the-year feast when a loud, high-pitched squealing came from outside their closed compartment.

"C'mere." Sirius grabbed Remus Lupin by the collar and sharply slid the compartment door open. "OY! You with the blue hair!" Sirius was standing at his full height glaring at a small, busy haired girl who looked rather scared. Remus, behind him, looked embarrassed. "What's the meaning of all this noise?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"He-he turned my hair b-blue!" tears of fury were rolling down her round face as she pointed a shaking finger at a guilty looking, red-faced boy.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" the boy said quickly, "I don't even have my wand or nuffin!"

"I don't care if you'd turned her into an octopus!" Sirius growled. "Remus here is a prefect!" he continued, jerking a thumb toward his friend. "He ought to write you up immediately. I suggest you begin groveling on your knees. Remus," he added clapping his friend on the shoulder, "I'll just let you handle these two." Sirius turned back into the compartment where James and the fourth Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, had been listening.

"An octopus?" James raised an eyebrow.

"What would've you suggested? I had to start somewhere."

Every year since their third, the four friends conjured up a plan to "welcome" the unsuspecting first years.

"Besides, I was just warming up. I wanted to include Remus since he won't be a part of phase two."

James grinned. "Glad there's a phase two. I thought that was a little low-key."

James, Sirius and Peter got off at Hogsmade station like they did every year (Remus was escorting first years off the train). The three friends quickly boarded one of the invisibly-drawn carriages.

When the carriages came to a stop at the Castle's entrance Sirius and Peter got out and turned, looking expectantly at James.

"Ready?" James grinned and pulled out a silvery invisibility cloak. He could feel the adrenaline racing through his veins. It was their first attempt at mischief for the year.

James' invisibility cloak had aided the Marauders on countless occasions. Whether they wanted some food from the kitchens or fancied a midnight stroll to the Slytherin's common room…

"Hurry!" Sirius elbowed James in the ribs.

"OW!" James hissed.

"We're never going to catch them at this rate." Sirius muttered darkly. James peered out in the darkness to the lakes edge as they made their way across the dewy grass. He could make out a small line of first-years filing behind a large shape James knew to be Hagrid, the groundskeeper. James quickened his pace towards the hall where he knew Professor McGonagall would be meeting the first-years.

They barley made it. The first-years had all filed in when James, Sirius and Peter had reached Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall nodded curtly. "I will see you at the feast." The three cloaked boys slipped through the crack in the enormous oak door as McGonagall stepped back to shut it. They were in.


End file.
